Marley Patrick Vaudville
Quick summary doodad Appearance Lucid Sort of a slouched sort of posture(its very slight but its there) bushy curly unkempt hair(think bedhead) a curl or two occasionally hangs over his eyes,his eyes(blue green) have sort of a distracted glazed over look most of the time, he has ten fingers(That's five on each hand), the best way to describe his physique is average, he's has a bit of fat around his gut but its nothing to noticeable, he has flat feet so he walks with his feet splayed out. Id Describe what they look like in the Id! Talents and Abilities Id Specific Talents, abilities, or boosted versions of their lucid talents that come about from being in the Id. Personality Here is the part where you can describe that sweet, sweet teen angst and how much they hate the world or whatever kind of personality kids these days have. Pre-Id Biography What have they gone through before they were introduced into the roleplay itself? Biography And now what have they gone through since being introduced? Trivia * He wears shoes * He's 10% tired 100% of the time LV 1-10= - Lv 2 = - Lv 3 = - Lv 4 = - Lv 5 = - Lv 6 = - Lv 7 = - Lv 8 = - Lv 9 = - Lv 10 = }} |-| LV 11-20= - Lv 12 = - Lv 13 = - Lv 14 = - Lv 15 = - Lv 16 = - Lv 17 = - Lv 18 = - Lv 19 = - Lv 20 = }} |-| LV 21-30= - Lv 22 = - Lv 23 = - Lv 24 = - Lv 25 = - Lv 26 = - Lv 27 = - Lv 28 = - Lv 29 = - Lv 30 = }} |-| LV 31-40= - Lv 32 = - Lv 33 = - Lv 34 = - Lv 35 = - Lv 36 = - Lv 37 = - Lv 38 = - Lv 39 = - Lv 40 = }} |-| LV 41-50= - Lv 42 = - Lv 43 = - Lv 44 = - Lv 45 = - Lv 46 = - Lv 47 = - Lv 48 = - Lv 49 = - Lv 50 = }} |-| LV 51-60= - Lv 52 = - Lv 53 = - Lv 54 = - Lv 55 = - Lv 56 = - Lv 57 = - Lv 58 = - Lv 59 = - Lv 60 = }} |-| LV 61-70= - Lv 62 = - Lv 63 = - Lv 64 = - Lv 65 = - Lv 66 = - Lv 67 = - Lv 68 = - Lv 69 = - Lv 70 = }} |-| LV 71-80= - Lv 72 = - Lv 73 = - Lv 74 = - Lv 75 = - Lv 76 = - Lv 77 = - Lv 78 = - Lv 79 = - Lv 80 = }} |-| LV 81-90= - Lv 82 = - Lv 83 = - Lv 84 = - Lv 85 = - Lv 86 = - Lv 87 = - Lv 88 = - Lv 89 = - Lv 90 = }} |-| LV 91-100= - Lv 92 = - Lv 93 = - Lv 94 = - Lv 95 = - Lv 96 = - Lv 97 = - Lv 98 = - Lv 99 = - Lv 100 = }} Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Seniors Category:Male Category:Id☆DC